Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-7x + 6}{5x - 9} \times 7$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{(-7x + 6) \times 7} {(5x - 9) \times 1}$ $k = \dfrac{-49x + 42}{5x - 9}$